Starch is the commonly used adhesive for making corrugated paperboard. The common means of application of the starch adhesive is to apply the starch at about 28% solids with a glue roll, by rotating the roll in a pond of adhesive to convey the adhesive to the flute tips of the corrugating medium, to adhere the liner face sheet or sheets to the medium. A so called "carrier" portion of about 20% of the starch is gelatinized (cooked) to hold the raw starch in suspension for handling and application. An equivalent alternative approach is the "no carrier" method in which all the starch is partially gelatinized to accomplish essentially the same purposes as the carrier system.
In the parent application to the present one, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/574,270, I describe an adhesive system for corrugated board involving providing an essentially ungelatinized starch suspension which is significantly gelatinized in the application device before application by extrusion onto the medium.